Malfoy Manor and The Dark Moaning Lady
by Ms. Loony Lovegood
Summary: Malfoy Manor merupakan bangunan yang sangat terkenal akan keangkerannya seantero kota London./The Dark Moaning Lady?/Namun, Hermione justru terobsesi dikarenakan suatu hal, dan mungkin juga karena seorang pria tampan berparas pucat./"Kau harus berhati-hati, anak muda. Kemalangan akan menimpamu."/AU, Horror, Mystery-Oneshot yang cukup panjang/RnR? :)


**A/N : **Terimakasih bagi yg sudah membaca dan mereview fict-fict saya yang lainnya. Yg punya akun, sy balas lewat PM yah ^^ ... Sekarang sy kembali hadir dengan fict DraMione bergenre horror (meskipun mungkin gak horror2 amat .-.) Ini yg pertama kalinya, jadi mohon maklum :) Check it out!

**-**OoOoO-

**Malfoy Manor and The Dark Moaning Lady**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

Semua tokoh dalam fic ini adalah kepunyaan Bunda JK. Rowling. But all of idea, of course belong to me :)

**Pairing :**

**Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger**

**Genre :**

Horror, Mystery

**Rated : T (teen)**

**...**

**Warning :**

Saya sudah berusaha untuk tidak typo

(tapi jika masih ada, saya sungguh minta maaf).

Bahasa yg mungkin masih jauh dari kategori bagus(?), AU, Oneshot, dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya.

**|Happy Reading Guysss... But don't like don't read... RnR please|**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Malfoy Manor and The Dark Moaning Lady © Ms. Loony Lovegood**

**.**

**.**

Gadis cantik itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya tergesa-gesa menuju kafe terdekat yang berada persis di seberang Hogwarts University. Cacing-cacing di perutnya sudah berkonpoi minta segera diisi. Mata kuliah sastra yang diambilnya sangatlah menyita waktunya akhir-akhir ini.

Yah, Hermione Jean Granger memang sengaja untuk memperdalam ilmu bahasa dan sastranya—apalagi dalam bidang tulis menulis—setelah lulus dari Beauxbatons Senior High School dua tahun lalu. Hermione sedari kecil memang sudah begitu terobsesi untuk menjadi seorang penulis terkenal kelak. Dimulai dari cerpen-cerpen, esai, dan berbagai macam karya sastranya yang kini sudah dimuat di beberapa majalah ternama. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuatnya semakin gencar memperdalam ilmu sastranya.

Dan sekarang targetnya adalah ingin menulis dan merilis sebuah novel horror yang mengisahkan seputar Malfoy Manor yang terkenal sangat angker dan suram di kota London. Yah, ini sudah menjadi deliberasi tersendiri bagi seorang Hermione Granger sejak lama.

Apalagi mengingat beberapa bulan yang lalu ia baru saja memiliki kenalan baru yang mengaku dirinya adalah pewaris tunggal dari Malfoy Manor yang sangat kontroversial itu. Yah, meskipun mereka kenal baru beberapa bulan belakangan ini, tapi tak dipungkiri bahwa keduanya begitu akrab dan dekat. Bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya, Ginny dan Harry—minus Ron—sampai mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Namun setiap ditanyai perihal itu, Hermione hanya tertawa dan selalu berkelit seoalah-olah memiliki sejuta kontradiksi untuk menyanggahnya.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri setelah memasuki kafe Madam Puddifoots yang kini begitu ramai dipadati mahasiswa dan mahasiswi Hogwarts University yang tengah berkerumun untuk menghabiskan jam makan siang mereka.

Dengan segera atensinya dengan gesit mencari sejumput surai hitam dan kepala merah di kafetaria tersebut. Dan voila! Itu mereka, di sebuah meja dekat jendela besar. Seorang gadis berambut merah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dengan gurat senyum ceria. Senyum Hermione pun ikut mengembang. Ia segera memacu langkahnya dengan terburu-buru menuju tempat sahabat-sahabatnya itu berada. Sampai ia tak menyadari telah menabrak seorang wanita paruh baya yang berpakaian sangat aneh—untuk sekadar bertandang ke sebuah kafe seperti ini.

"Err, maaf. Sungguh aku tak sengaja. Maafkan aku," ujar Hermione sembari membantu wanita itu berdiri. Penampilannya sangat aneh. Mengenakan pakaian berwarna coklat lusuh berjumbai dengan renda-renda di setiap sisi-sisinya, rambutnya pirang keriting—seperti tak pernah dirawat. Dan sebuah kacamata yang ukurannya lumayan besar bertengger di wajahnya.

Wanita paruh baya itu menatapnya tajam dengan ekspresi datar, tak berkata apa-apa—membuat Hermione menjadi gusar di tempatnya.

"Sungguh aku tak sengaja. Maaf," Hermione kembali mengulangi permintaan maafnya. Kali ini dengan nada suara lebih rendah. Merasa tidak nyaman dihujani dengan tatapan seperti itu.

"Kau harus berhati-hati anak muda. Kemalangan akan menimpamu," sahut wanita paruh baya itu dengan nada bicara yang sungguh dramatis. Hermione tertegun di tempatnya. Tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Mione!" Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan membuyarkan pusat konsentrasinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo sini cepat, kami sudah lapar menunggumu!" Sahut seorang gadis berambut krimsom dari sudut ruangan membuat Hermione menoleh secara refleks.

"Err, apa maksud an—?" Hermione kembali menoleh ke arah wanita paruh baya itu. Kalimatnya kembali tertahan setelah melihat objek yang dicarinya sudah tak berada disana. Dengan segera maniknya berkeliling ke segala penjuru ruangan, mencari sosok wanita berambut keriting dengan model pakaian yang aneh. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tak menemukan wanita itu dimanapun. Bulu kuduknya mulai meremang. Peluh mulai mengalir dari keningnya.

'Dimana wanita itu? Dia manusia atau ..."

...

...

...

"HEEYYYY!"

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah rangkulan tangan seseorang mendarat di bahu kanan Hermione, membuat gadis _curly_ itu terlonjak kaget dan secara refleks langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"RON!" Pekik Hermione galak, tangannya menempel erat di dada—memegangi jantungnya yang bertalu-talu. Matanya membesar dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya, memandangi sesosok pria jangkung berambut merah di hadapannya. Dengan segera ia langsung menghujani Ronald Weasley dengan pukulan-pukulan ringan di bahunya.

"Kkkau!" Sembur Hermione murka, sembari tetap memukuli tubuh baksem Ron.

"Hei, hei! Hentikan, Mione! Kau kenapa sih?" Ron berusaha menangkis setiap serangan yang di alamatkan Hermione kepadanya.

"KAU MENGAGETKANKU, RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" Hermione berkata lantang. Hingga membuat separuh dari pengunjung kafe melemparkan pandangan aneh ke arahnya.

"Err, maaf," ucap Hermione malu-malu kepada para pengunjung kafe tersebut. Lalu kemudian kembali menghadap Ron dengan pandangan kesal dan merengut. Dari sudut ruangan, terdengar cekikikan seorang gadis diselingi dengan gelak tawa seorang pemuda. Yah, Harry Potter dan adik Ron Weasley—Ginny Weasley, tengah menertawai Ron yang ekspresinya sungguh tiada terkira ketika disembur Hermione seperti itu.

Hermione meniup poninya kesal dan mulai berjalan ke arah meja nomor 13 di sudut ruangan, di dekat sebuah jendela besar. Ron mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Hahaha, kalian kenapa sih?" Tanya Harry disea-sela tawanya. Wajahnya memerah karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Dia mengagetkanku!" Tuding Hermione, menunjuk Ron Weasley secara dramatis. Alisnya masih berkedut kesal.

"Hey! Aku hanya menyentuh pundaknya, Harry! Dan setelah itu ia langsung memarahiku layaknya anak kecil yang baru belajar merangkak," Ucap Ron polos, berusaha memberikan advokasi yang tepat. Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Sudahlah, sudah. Kami berdua sudah lapar menunggu kalian sejak tadi," ujar Ginny berusaha bertindak secara konsilasi. Ia tersenyum jahil ke arah Hermione dan Ron yang mengawasinya dari ekor mata masing-masing. Hermione mendengus pelan. Seorang pelayan kemudian menghampiri meja mereka.

"Aku pesan Cheesecake Karamel. Kau juga kan, Harry? Aku tahu kau penggemar tar karamel dan segala macam makanan yang berbau karamel," Ginny tersenyum lebar. Harry hanya mengangguk, balas tersenyum sebagai bentuk aklamasi atas tawaran kekasihnya itu. "Ron, Mione, kalian mau pesan apa?" Tanya gadis berambut merah itu lagi, menatap kakak dan sahabat perempuannya. Hermione mengambil buku menu itu, melihat-lihatnya sejenak.

"Mmh .. Aku pesan Meringue Kopi Hazelnut," ujar Hermione tersenyum dan mengembalikan buku menu itu kepada sang pelayan yang balas tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Sementara itu Ron Weasley memesan kalkun panggang, Rol Pavlova, dan Trifle Klasik. Sangat tipikal Ron, yang tak bisa kenyang hanya dengan porsi kecil.

"Oh ya, Hermione," Ginny mulai buka suara, mengambil jeda sebentar untuk menelan makanannya, yang datang beberapa menit lalu. "Err, tadi kau kenapa?" Hermione mendongak ke arahnya.

"Oh, itu. Entahlah, tadi aku tak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita paruh baya ketika aku hendak berjalan menuju kesini," Hermione kembali menyuapkan sesendok krim ke dalam mulutnya. Ginny menyipitkan matanya.

"Seorang wanita paruh baya?" Hermione mengangguk, kali ini menyuapkan serutan coklat ke dalam mulutnya. "Tapi, tadi aku dan Harry tidak melihat kau sedang bersama siapa-siapa," Ginny berkata ragu-ragu.

"Kau tak lihat?" Untuk sejenak, Hermione menghentikan aktifitas makannya. "Jangan bercanda," Hermione melambaikan tangannya ke udara. "Tadi aku bahkan sempat berbicara dengannya. Dan menurutku ... Err, dia aneh," Hermione mengangkat bahu, mencoba bersikap apatis perihal insiden yang terjadi padanya barusan.

"Aneh bagaimana?" Kini Harry yang mulai ikut berkomentar, setelah sekian lama terdiam menikmati Cheesecake Karamelnya.

"Yah aneh saja. Kau tahu? Dia berkata padaku seperti ini 'Kau harus berhati-hati anak muda. Kemalangan akan menimpamu'." Hermione memperagakan nada bicara wanita misterius itu, lalu kemudian tertawa di tempatnya. Ginny mengerjap tak percaya, begitupun dengan Harry. Sementara Ron hanya menatapnya sekilas, kemudian kembali menghadapi paha kalkunnya.

"Mione, ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" Ginny mendelik ke arahnya, sementara Harry hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju menyetujui. Hermione memutar bola matanya tak sabar.

"Oh, _come on, guys! _Apa yang kalian pikirkan? Ini hanya peristiwa biasa." Hermione kembali menyuapkan Meringue-nya.

"Mione, tapi kau setidaknya harus berhati-hati," ujar Ginny tak mau kalah.

"Yah Hermione, kurasa Ginny ada benarnya," Harry menimpali.

"Itwu swebwabnya kwau memwarahikuw 'Mwayone?" ucap Ron dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Telan dulu makananmu, Ron," Hermione mengernyit jijik. Ron bersusah payah menelan makanannya.

"Maaf, maksudku, itukah sebabnya kau sampai memarahiku tadi, 'Mione?"

"Err ... ya, Ron," kata Hermione agak kikuk. Ketiga pasang mata tiba-tiba menghujaninya dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah berkata 'Kau-tak-boleh-menganggap-remeh-hal-ini'.

"_Guys_! Kurasa kalian terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin kalian kebanyakan menonton film horor! Palingan tadi itu hanyalah wanita aneh yang tersesat di kafe ini," Hermione memaksakan tawa kering keluar dari kerongkongannya. "Err ... berhentilah menatapku seperti itu," dengus Hermione kemudian setelah melihat sahabat-sahabatnya hanya melongo menatapnya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, oke?"

"Tapi Hermione ka—"

"Tunggu sebentar," Hermione bergumam. Menaikkan jemarinya ke udara, membuat Ginny menunda perkataannya. _Handphone_-nya berdering. Dan sekilas ia tersenyum melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Ya, halo? Ah, ya tentu saja aku tak lupa, Draco. Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana. Err, yah tak apa. Aku bisa pergi sendiri kok, kau tak usah khawatir. Kau cukup menungguku di depan Manormu. Oh sudahlah, tak usah merasa tak enak begitu. Aku mengerti, sungguh. Mmh.. yah. Bye." Hermione mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan senyum lebar terpatri manis di wajah _bonny_-nya.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Ron ingin tahu.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy." Hermione tersenyum lebar. Ron mendengus.

"Untuk apa sih kau masih berhubungan dengan pria tak jelas itu?" Ron merengut, mengiris Rol Pavlova-nya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ayolah, Ron! Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan! Draco adalah pria yang baik, aku yakin itu," bela Hermione. Yah, ia tahu bahwa Ron memang tak pernah suka akan dirinya yang dekat dengan Draco Malfoy beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Hermione meneguk jus jeruknya dengan cepat dan mulai beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

"_Guys_, aku pergi dulu. Aku ada janji dengan Draco," ujar Hermione ceria. Dengan sigap Ginny memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

"Tunggu, kau tak berniat untuk berkunjung ke Malfoy Manor yang sangat terkenal angker itu kan, Mione?" Kata Ginny cemas, mendongak menatap manik hazel Hermione yang seolah-olah menyiratkan 'tolong-jangan-pergi-ke-sana.'

"Err... sebenarnya aku memang berniat kesana, setelah sekian lama aku penasaran. Dan akhirnya Draco menyetujui permintaanku. Dia akan menemaniku ke Malfoy Manor," jelas Hermione sumringah. "Hanya saja, ia bilang mobilnya masuk bengkel, jadi tak bisa menjemputku," Hermione terlihat sedikit kecewa. "Tapi bagaimanapun, aku tetap akan kesana!" ucap Hermione berbinar-binar. Ginny mendelik.

"Hermione Granger! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau kau tak boleh kesana! Kau bisa mencari referensi lain melalui berbagai sumber, asal jangan sampai mengobservasi langsung ke Manor terkutuk itu!" cegah Ginny, nada suaranya naik beberapa oktaf.

"Yah, Hermione. Itu terlalu beresiko," Harry melontarkan augmentasinya.

"Aku janji, aku akan baik-baik saja _guys_! Percayalah padaku," Hermione tetap bersikap keras kepala.

"Kau tak takut dengan perkataan wanita asing yang kau bilang tadi itu?" ucap Ron yang sudah berhenti dari aktifitas makannya.

'Ternyata konek juga rupanya,' batin Harry menyimak. Karena semenjak tadi ia mengira bahwa Ron hanya sibuk mengurusi makanan-makanannya.

_'Kau harus berhati-hati anak muda. Kemalangan akan menimpamu.'_

Deg! Hermione tertegun membisu. Kalimat tersebut kembali menggaung di pikirannya. Yah, sebenarnya jauh di relung hatinya ada sedikit ketakutan yang menjalarinya. Namun ia berusaha mengabaikan perasaan itu dan menganggapnya seolah-olah itu hanya serebrasinya yang berlebihan.

'Memangnya siapa wanita itu? Seenaknya saja meramal seseorang!' Hermione membatin jengkel. Ia menarik napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Kalian terlalu berpikiran paranoid. Aku yakin, tadi itu hanyalah wanita sinting yang sedang mengalami alinasi," sanggah Hermione tak mau kalah, meskipun beberapa detik yang lalu, wajahnya memang sempat terlihat _blanch_.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Ini sudah hampir sore." Hermione memandangi jam _chesnut_-nya. "Dan diluar langitnya mendung," pandangannya kini beralih ke jendela besar di depannya. Ia mulai bersiap-siap meninggalkan kafe yang kini mulai lengang itu.

"Tapi 'Mione," Ginny memanggilnya lagi, Hermione yang sudah setengah jalan, berbalik memandangnya. "Kau harus hati-hati," lanjut gadis berambut merah itu lirih dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan ketidakrelaan bercampur cemas menjadi satu. Hermione tertegun sejenak lalu kemudian mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum simpul. Ia merasa bersyukur karena memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang begitu peduli dengannya.

Gadis itu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke luar kafe Madam Puddifoots. Sahabat-sahabatnya hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Dan akhirnya rambut coklat lebatnya pun menghilang dibalik pintu kafe disertai dengan rasa konstansinya yang benar-benar sudah merupakan delibrasinya sejak lama itu.

"Taksi!" Hermione menahan sebuah taksi berwarna kuning kenari, dengan lumayan banyak goresan di beberapa bagian _body_-nya. Namun Hermione tak ambil pusing akan keadaan taksi itu.

"Anda tahu jalan menuju Malfoy Manor, Sir?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu, sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat ke dalam taksi tersebut. Karena menurut sepengetahuannya, sangatlah jarang bisa menemukan kendaraan umum yang ingin beroperasi hingga ke Malfoy Manor—yang terkenal angker dan jarang dikunjungi—demi memenuhi permintaan destinasi penumpangnya. Sang supir taksi tak menyahut, tak juga berbalik menatap Hermione. Tatapannya lurus ke depan. Namun tak urung ia mengangguk kaku. Hermione tersenyum tipis. Dengan segera ia menarik pintu taksi dan melompat masuk ke dalam taksi tersebut, yang segera membawanya dalam perjalanan menuju Malfoy Manor.

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

Tak henti-hentinya manik hazel itu mengawasi kalkulasi detik demi detik jam tangan yang tengah melingkar manis di pergelangan kirinya, sambil sesekali mengintip keluar jendela taksi yang tengah ditumpanginya. Sekarang ia telah memasuki lorong Slytherin—tidak seperti lorong sempit kebanyakan, lorong ini cukup besar. Dan sepertinya lebih pantas disebut Jalan Slytherin—yang merupakan satu-satunya lorong yang dapat mengantarnya sampai ke Malfoy Manor. Ini merupakan yang pertama kalinya bagi Hermione, jadi wajar saja apabila semua tempat-tempat yang ia lewati sama sekali tak ia kenali.

Sejauh ini Hermione sudah melewati beberapa deretan pohon lebat nan rimbun dengan akar-akar melilit dibawahnya—mungkin bisa dibilang hutan kecil—, dan beberapa rumah di sekitar daerah itu. Rumah-rumah yang terlihat tak terawat dan tak terurus. Dan kemungkinan besar memang karena rumah itu sudah tak berpenghuni lagi.

Sementara keadaan yang terjadi di luar; gulungan awan tebal telah bergumul di satu titik yang membentuk komunitas mendung kelam di sepanjang langit sisa perjalanannya. Siapa pun tahu bahwa sebentar lagi akan turun hujan maha dahsyat dari kanvas langit alam yang kini mulai berpendar dalam keremangan cahaya mentari yang diam-diam sudah hampir menelusup, bersembunyi ke dalam peraduannya. Semburat tipisnya kini seolah menjadi penanda bahwa hari akan segera memasuki senja. Dan itu artinya sebentar lagi akan berganti menjadi malam pekat yang penuh dengan keriuhan tetes-tetes air yang menghujam bumi tanpa ampun.

Hermione mengutuki dirinya yang berangkat terlalu sore. Ia tak menyangka perjalanan ke Malfoy Manor akan memakan waktu lebih dari dua jam lamanya—lebih lama ketimbang harus menemani Ginny ke salon setiap minggunya. Dan kini atensinya kembali terfokus pada kalkulus waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.20 pm. Ia mendengus pelan.

"Sir, apakah perjalanannya masih jauh?" Hermione mencondongkan badannya sedikit ke depan untuk bertanya kepada sang supir taksi yang duduk di bangku kemudi. Sementara Hermione duduk di kursi belakang, di sisi kiri taksi.

"Sebentar lagi sampai, Miss," jawab laki-laki itu kaku. Hermione tak terlalu memusingkannya. Mungkin gaya bicaranya memang seperti itu, pikirnya. Ia mengangkat bahu. Atensinya kembali memandangi deretan pepohonan dan beberapa rumah-rumah sepanjang perjalanan—yang Hermione yakini rumah-rumah tersebut juga tak berpenghuni, sama seperti rumah-rumah sebelumnya—melalui kaca jendela.

Namun tiba-tiba, maniknya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di pinggiran pepohonan. Hermione memperbaiki posisi duduknya sembari memicingkan matanya untuk memperoleh penglihatan yang lebih jelas.

Wanita aneh, berpakaian lusuh berwarna coklat berjumbai dengan renda-renda model kuno di setiap sisi-sisinya, rambut keriting panjang yang awut-awutan—seolah-olah tak pernah disisir selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Kacamata besar yang bertengger di wajah kakunya. Oh tidak ...

Deg! Hermione terkesiap. Wanita yang sama seperti yang ditemuinya di kafe Madam Puddifoots beberapa jam yang lalu. Yah, tidak salah lagi! Hermione mengerjap tak percaya. Namun sosok itu masih jelas terlihat dari ekor matanya, dengan wajah datar yang terlihat kaku tanpa ekspresi.

_'Kau harus berhati-hati anak muda. Kemalangan akan menimpamu.'_

Sial! Perkataan wanita misterius itu kembali memenuhi cerebelum di kepalanya, membuatnya semakin tak berkonsentrasi dan tanpa titik fokus lagi.

Taksinya melaju melewati wanita misterius itu membuat Hermione memutar kepala untuk melihatnya kembali. Namun sama seperti sebelumnya. Mengejutkan! Wanita itu menghilang lagi secara misterius! Secara ajaib, ia tak terlihat lagi di pinggiran pepohonan.

Hermione memutar badan ke depan, kedua tangannya mendekap dada. Jantungnya terpompa kencang, berkali-kali lipat dari degupan jantung dalam kondisi normal. Ia terengah-engah. Perasaannya jadi mual dan tak enak. Seandainya saja perjalanan menuju Malfoy Manor sudah tak sedekat ini, ia pasti lebih memilih untuk pulang ke rumah. Menikmati coklat panas dan kue jahe di dalam kamarnya yang hangat. Sungguh deliberasi yang sangat menyenangkan.

Namun tentu saja, semua siluet itu hanyalah delusinya semata. Karena nyatanya, sebentar lagi ia akan segera sampai ke Malfoy Manor dan bertemu dengan Draco, lelaki yang secara diam-diam mulai ia sukai. Yah, Hermione mulai merasa tertarik kepada Draco dalam tanda kutip 'bukan sebagai teman lagi'. Menurutnya, Draco Malfoy adalah sosok pria menyenangkan dibalik topeng _desirability_-nya. Aneh memang. Tapi sungguh, sikap dinginnya itulah yang menjadi daya tarik tersendiri dan justru menyebabkan banyak gadis yang menginginkannya.

DUARRRRR!

Tiba-tiba petir menyambar, seakan-akan membelah cakrawala alam semesta. Membuat Hermione tersentak kaget dan terhenti dari konversasi batinnya. Dan tiba-tiba ...

"Auuuwww!" Pekik Hermione nyaring, sembari memegangi keningnya yang berkedut sakit karena tak sengaja terbentur ke depan ketika tiba-tiba taksi yang ditumpanginya mengerem mendadak. Hermione merengut di tempatnya sambil tetap mengelus-elus keningnya yang masih terasa berdenyut.

"Maafkan saya, Miss," ujar sang supir taksi datar. Sementara itu diluar sana, hujan mulai turun setetes demi setetes membasahi pelupuk bumi. Dan lama-kelamaan bertransformasi menjadi hujan lebat yang sungguh ganas. Petir dan kilat kembali menyambar, membuat Hermione menutupi kedua daun telinganya dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Saya rasa mesinnya rusak, Miss. Saya tidak bisa mengantarkan anda sampai ke Malfoy Manor," ujar sang supir lagi dalam nada suara yang masih datar. Hermione melotot mendengarnya. Ia sama sekali tak tahu jalan menuju Malfoy Manor, meskipun sang supir taksi itu tadinya mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai. Tapi tetap saja. Berjalan seorang diri di tengah hujan lebat menuju Manor yang terkenal sangat angker, bukanlah pilihan yang menyenangkan. Apalagi menilik fakta bahwa di luar sana tengah diguyur hujan lebat, diselingi dengan lengkingan-lengkingan petir yang memekakkan telinga.

Keadaan pepohonan pun menjadi seratus kali lipat lebih menyeramkan daripada sebelumnya. Hermione mengelus tengkuknya yang sudah mulai terasa tegang.

"Jadi, Sir?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Dengan sangat terpaksa saya hanya bisa mengantar sampai sini, Miss," jelas sang supir, masih menatap lurus ke depan. Semenjak tadi ia belum pernah berbalik sekalipun ke arah Hermione.

Hermione menunduk, mulai membongkar isi tasnya. Berharap menemukan benda yang bisa ia gunakan. Dan sepersekian detik berikutnya ... Voila! Ia menemukan sebuah payung berwarna _carmine_ di dalam tasnya.

"Err, baiklah. Kalau begitu, saya turun disini saja," ujar Hermione setengah hati. Ia membuka pintu taksi, keluar dengan sebelah tangan memegang payung. Sementara tasnya ia sampirkan di bahu kanannya. Ia berjalan sedikit ke depan, hendak membayar jasa sang supir taksi.

DUUUAARRRRRRRRR! Petir kembali menggelegar.

"Aaaaarrrrrggggghhhhh!" Hermione berteriak melengking.

Bagaimana tidak? Ketika ia hendak membayar taksi yang ditumpanginya, sang supir itupun akhirnya berbalik. Dan kalian tahu bagaimana wajahnya? Wajah bagian depannya rusak berat, hancur tak berbentuk, goresan luka memenuhi garis-garis rahangnya, darah segar pun masih mengalir di beberapa bagian di wajahnya, dan sebelah matanya terlihat keluar dari rongganya.

Dengan kalang kabut, Hermione segera memacu langkah seribu berlari secepat yang ia bisa, kemanapun kakinya akan membawanya. Napasnya memburu, serasa sesak di tenggorokan. Jantungnya berdegup di atas rata-rata, bertalu-talu seakan nyaris melompat keluar dari tempatnya. Pandangannya mengabur, mulai tidak fokus dengan objek-objek yang ada di sekelilingnya. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berhenti di bawah salah satu pohon besar di daerah itu, setelah merasa sudah cukup jauh dari taksi hantu itu. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya, berusaha mengatur jalan masuknya udara menuju paru-parunya. Peluhnya mengucur deras, meskipun hawa di atmosfir sekitarnya dingin menusuk hingga ke lapisan-lapisan tulang terdalam. Dengan perlahan ia mulai menyeka peluhnya dengan punggung tangannya yang masih bebas.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha meneliti keadaan sekitarnya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dan sekali lagi, mata Hermione membeliak, nyaris keluar dari rongganya begitu melihat burial-burial yang teronggok di sekitar tempatnya berteduh. Bahkan masih ada satu burial yang kelihatannya masih sangat baru di sana. Beberapa buket bunga segar tergeletak di atasnya menandakan orang yang berbaring di bawah sana baru beberapa hari yang lalu meninggal.

Dengan badan gemetar, Hermione memberanikan diri untuk mendongak menatap plakat logam dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit yang bergantung diatasnya 'Taman Pemakaman Keluarga Malfoy'. Napasnya tercekat, bulu kuduknya seketika meremang. Bagaimana ia bisa tak tahu mengenai Taman Pemakaman khusus keluarga Malfoy ini? Ah, bodoh sekali dia tak pernah menanyakan perihal ini pada Draco.

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah sentuhan tangan kekar mendarat sukses di bahu kanannya, yang spontan membuat gadis berambut coklat ikal itu terlonjak kaget setengah mati. Seketika itupun ia membalikkan badannya untuk mengetahui siapa gerangan pemilik tangan misterius yang menyentuhnya itu.

"Dracooo!" Hermione membekap mulutnya tak percaya. Dengan segera ia langsung melompat ke dalam pelukan hangat Draco Malfoy, pria yang hendak ditemuinya. Draco terlihat sangat tampan dalam setelan kemeja hitamnya yang dipadukan dengan jeans berwarna _bluish_ yang menjadi bawahannya. Rambut platinanya tertata rapi seperti biasa. Satu kata yang pantas untuk pemuda ini. Memesona. Benar-benar seorang kaptivator sejati.

"Draco, aku senang sekali kita bertemu di saat yang tepat seperti ini," ujar Hermione masih dalam dekapan Draco. Samar-samar ia terdengar mulai menangis. Draco membelai rambutnya dengan penuh rasa amatori yang tinggi, membuat Hermione sedikit tenang dan menghangat.

"Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Melihat cuaca yang seperti ini, aku jadi khawatir dan berinisiatif untuk mencarimu. Lagipula ini sudah hampir malam, tak lucu membiarkan seorang gadis cantik sepertimu tersesat di tempat angker ini," tutur Draco kalem kemudian terkekeh kecil. Hermione mendongak menatap atensi kelabu indah itu, mau tak mau senyumnya ikut terkembang. Tak menyadari keadaan sekitar yang mulai merangkak malam.

Pemuda itu kemudian merangkul Hermione, menuntunnya menembus hujan lebat menuju ranah petualangan nyali yang sebenarnya. Malfoy Manor. Yah, petualangan nyali yang sesungguhnya baru dimulai.

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

Mereka melewati jalan kecil yang dikelilingi oleh semak liar yang rendah di sebelah kiri, pagar tanaman yang tinggi dan terawat di sebelah kanan. Payung _carmine _Hermione ternyata muat untuk digunakan mereka berdua. Mereka kemudian berbelok ke kanan, ke arah jalan raya yang lebar—yang menjadi ujung jalan kecil itu. Pagar tanaman tinggi yang mengelilingi mereka membelok di kejauhan, di belakang pagar besi yang menghalangi jalan keduanya.

Mereka sudah memasuki pagar logam berwarna gelap, yang seakan meredam suara derap langkah mereka. Rumah bangsawan yang menawan itu mulai terlihat dalam kegelapan di ujung jalan, cahaya berkilau dari jendela berpanel silang di lantai bawah. Di bagian kebun yang gelap, air mancur terdengar bergemericik teratur. Kerikil berbunyi di bawah kaki mereka ketika Draco dan Hermione mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu depan Malfoy Manor yang mengayun terbuka kedalam ketika mereka mendekat, meskipun tak ada yang membukanya. Hermione mendongak menatap Draco dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah berkata 'bagaimana-bisa?' Namun Draco hanya menyeringai tipis menanggapi.

Koridor yang mereka lewati berukuran lebar, cahayanya redup, dan dihiasi dengan berbagai furnitur antik yang sangat indah—dan pastinya mahal, beberapa lukisan berkelas juga menghiasi dinding-dinding koridor. Permadani mewah menutupi sebagian besar lantai batu di ruangan itu. Langkah Draco terhenti di depan sebuah pintu kayu besar yang akan membawa mereka menuju ruang berikutnya. Hermione ikut berhenti, mengatur napas sejenak. Bagaimanapun ia akan memasuki Malfoy Manor yang sebenarnya. Jujur, jantungnya sedikit berdetak tak normal saat ini.

Draco memutar gagang pintu perunggu tersebut dan membukanya perlahan. Pemandangan ruang tamu megah seketika terhampar luas di depan mata Hermione. Gadis cantik itu membekap mulutnya tak percaya, mencegah jeritan kagum meluncur dari sana. Perabotan-perabotan klasik memenuhi ruangan kolosal itu, disertai ukiran-ukiran mewah di beberapa bagian ruangan. Penerangan di dalam sana hanya berasal dari perapian pualam indah yang disepuh dengan kaca.

Draco dan Hermione masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Setelah mereka terbiasa dengan cahaya yang redup, mereka kemudian melangkah masuk. Hermione menempel erat di sekitar tubuh Draco, seakan-akan takut tersesat di dalam ruangan super besar itu.

"Duduklah, aku akan membuatkan coklat panas untukmu," Draco mempersilakan seraya bergerak menuju ke arah lain. Diluar sana masih hujan lebat. Hermione mengangguk, segera duduk kemudian menatap sekeliling ruangan itu dengan perasaan takjub sekaligus takut berbaur menjadi satu. Jujur, ia merinding berada di tempat ini. Bagaimanapun menurut sejarah dan kabar yang beredar, bangunan ningrat ini merupakan bangunan terangker di kota London.

Atensinya tiba-tiba terfokus pada suatu lukisan di sudut ruangan. Lukisan wanita cantik berkulit agak gelap mengenakan pakaian zaman Victoria. Rambutnya keriting gelap dan pelupuk matanya tebal. Ekspresinya datar, tanpa senyum ataupun embel-embel lainnya. Namun itu semua justru semakin menunjukkan bahwa ia pastilah seorang wanita aristokrat semasa hidupnya. Wanita terpandang yang mungkin seorang _dame—_gelar perempuan bangsawan di Inggris—pada masanya.

Hermione terkejut ketika tak sengaja ia melihat lukisan tersebut berkedip ke arahnya. Ujung bibirnya tertarik sedikit ke atas, membentuk sebuah seringai tipis. Hampir sama dengan seringai Draco Malfoy. Hermione mengerjap, namun lukisan itu sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Hermione, ini. Minumlah," Draco muncul dari ruangan gelap di arah berlawanan sembari membawa senampan baki berisi secangkir coklat panas dan beberapa camilan manis diatasnya. Hermione menoleh terkejut. Draco meletakkan baki itu lalu kemudian duduk di hadapan gadis ikal itu.

"Err, Draco," panggil Hermione. Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lukisan siapa yang berada di sudut ruangan sana?" Tunjuk Hermione ke arah lukisan tersebut. Draco mengikuti arah fokus Hermione. Dia menarik napas sejenak.

"Itu bibiku, bibi Bella. Bellatrix Lestrange. Sebenarnya aku bingung mau menyebutnya apa, karena ia hidup dalam rentan waktu yang sangat jauh denganku. Tapi, entahlah. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya begitu," jawab Draco pelan. Hermione hanya mengangguk-angguk sembari masih memegangi cangkir coklat panas di tangannya dengan erat, mencoba menyerap energi panas dari sana. Ia meminumnya perlahan. Draco diam-diam mengamatinya.

DUAAAARRRRR! Suara petir kembali menyambar, bak godam yang menghantam telak setiap sisi bangunan Malfoy Manor yang kokoh itu. Hermione mulai mengkeret ketakutan di tempatnya.

"Hermione, sebaiknya kau menginap saja malam ini disini. Diluar masih hujan lebat, sangat beresiko kalau kau pulang malam ini. Lagipula dua hari yang lalu, mobilku terpaksa masuk bengkel. Rusak berat. Jadi tak bisa mengantarmu pulang," jelas Draco panjang lebar sekaligus menawari. Baru Hermione akan membuka mulutnya untuk berkata sesuatu ketika Draco kembali menyelanya. "Mari ikut denganku, akan kutunjukkan kamar untukmu." Hermione berdiri mengekori Draco dari belakang dalam diam. Bulu kuduknya meremang setiap melewati bagian-bagian di Manor tersebut.

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

Hermione berbaring gelisah di dalam sebuah kamar luas di Malfoy Manor. Warna _Chartreuse—_hijau muda kekuning-kuningan—mendominasi di kamar tersebut. Sebuah _cot_—tempat tidur kecil gantung—juga terlihat di sudut ruangan, yang Hermione sama sekali tak tahu apa kegunaannya. Beberapa lemari mewah dan cermin besar juga berderet di sekitar ruangan tersebut. Dan apabila diteliti dengan seksama dan hendak disebutkan satu-satu, masih begitu banyak lagi perabotan-perabotan yang memenuhi ruangan super luas tersebut.

Di malam yang semayup itu, hujan masih turun dengan derasnya diiringi dengan angin yang berhembus kencang membelai epidermis kulit. Petir pun tak mau kalah, menyambar-nyambar bergemuruh dengan bunyi gelegar yang seolah-olah mampu membelah cakrawala alam semesta—memecah kepekatan malam. Seakan tak puas dengan hanya itu, sesekali cahaya blitz kilat pun merangsek masuk melalui ventilasi-ventilasi ruwet di ruangan itu. Menambah kesan suram Malfoy Manor.

Hermione tak bisa tidur, ia hanya bergelung di atas kasur empuk itu tanpa bisa memejamkan matanya barang sejenak. Otak cerdasnya seolah-olah berkompulsi untuk tetap terjaga. Hawa dingin yang menusuk-nusuk semakin mendorongnya untuk melepaskan hasrat buang air kecilnya, yang sebenarnya sudah menyiksanya sedari tadi.

Dengan berat hati, Hermione akhirnya meninggalkan tempat bergelungnya yang hangat. Membuka kenop pintu perlahan dan berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor sepi yang akan mengantarnya menuju toilet. Ia merasa sedikit lega karena sebelumnya Draco sempat menjelaskan dimana letak toilet terdekat dari jarak kamar yang ia tempati.

**.**

**-OoOoO**

**.**

Semua pemandangan indah berkelas yang ia lihat tadi sangatlah berkebalikan dengan keadaan sekarang. Semuanya seolah-olah berubah menjadi suram dan kelam. Setiap lukisan-lukisan yang ia lewati seakan-akan hidup dan terus mengawasinya. Hermione memegangi tengkuknya, merinding. Gemaan kaki-kaki reniknya menggaung di sepanjang koridor sepi itu. Telinganya menangkap suara tembok yang seperti digaruk-garuk, suara pintu yang digedor-gedor, dan bau aneh memenuhi koridor. Sekelebat bayangan terlihat melintas di depannya. Maniknya membeliak tak nyaman. Alisnya berkerut-kerut karena atmosfir udara yang sudah tak terasa bersahabat.

_'Kau harus berhati-hati anak muda. Kemalangan akan menimpamu.'_

'Sial, suara itu lagi,' batinnya gusar.

"Draco," desah Hermione. Perasaannya tak enak. Bagaimana jika sekelebat bayangan yang ia saksikan barusan bukanlah Draco? Gadis itu bergidik. Mempercepat laju langkahnya, bahkan nyaris berlari. Hatinya bersorak riang ketika pintu kamarnya terlihat menjulang di depan matanya.

"Hosh ... Hosh ... Hosh .." Hermione mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah, menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya di balik pintu. Sudah aman, pikirnya. Sekarang ia sudah aman berada di dalam kamar hangat itu lagi, setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Namun perasaannya itu tak berlangsung lama, karena detik berikutnya tiba-tiba listrik padam. Hermione tertegun di tempatnya. Haruskah ia bergerak? Yah, sepertinya.

Dengan langkah ragu-ragu, Hermione mulai berjalan pelan sambil meraba-raba barang-barang di sekitarnya yang bisa dijadikan tumpuan dalam keadaan gelap gulita ini. Ia teringat sebuah _chiffonier—_lemari tinggi berlaci, lazimnya disertai cermin—yang berada di sebelah ranjang utama. Dengan susah payah akhirnya Hermione berhasil menemukan lemari tersebut.

Naluri kuatnya menuntunnya dengan segera menemukan pintu-pintu dan beberapa laci-laci di lemari besar itu. Hermione merasa bahwa pasti ada alat penerangan yang tersimpan disana, entah lentera, lilin, atau obor sekalian juga boleh. Pikirannya sudah kalut.

Ia sudah membuka beberapa pintu bahkan semua laci, tapi tak kunjung menemukan barang yang ia cari. Harapan terakhirnya tersimpan pada satu pintu terakhir yang belum ia buka. Dengan perasaan 'dag-dig-dug' ia memberanikan diri untuk menarik gagang peraknya. Bersamaan dengan itu, petir kembali menyambar diiringi dengan cahaya kilat yang cukup terang menerangi seluruh penjuru ruang kamar tersebut.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!" Lengkingan suara Hermione terdengar begitu menusuk di kegelapan malam, setelah ia membuka pintu lemari terakhir dan secara tak sengaja menemukan sosok aneh di dalamnya.

Sepersekian detik berikutnya, Draco datang dan segera beringsut mendekati Hermione dengan tangan kanan yang memegang sebuah lentera.

"Ada apa 'Mione?" Tanya Draco cemas. Parasnya jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya. Hermione yang mengkeret ketakutan, seketika menoleh ke arah pintu kemudian langsung berlari memeluk Draco erat-erat. Napasnya memburu. Draco dengan jelas dapat merasakan degup jantungnya yang berdetak terlampau kencang itu.

"A...Aku takut, Draco," ujar Hermione dalam nada suara yang hampir menangis. Draco membimbingnya untuk duduk di tepi ranjang dan menyuruhnya menceritakan peristiwa yang ia alami.

"Tadi ketika aku mencari barang yang bisa dijadikan penerangan, aku terpaksa memeriksa _chiffonier _itu." Hermione menunjuk lemari tinggi berlaci di dekat ranjang. "Tak sengaja, di pintu terakhir ... Aku melihat sesosok aneh. Jelasnya, aku tak tahu apa itu. Wajahnya mirip seperti ular dan terlihat bersinar dalam kegelapan, tidak memiliki rambut dengan celah lubang hidung yang kecil—nyaris tak memiliki hidung, menurutku. Dan pupil matanya berwarna merah darah vertikal. Wajah pucatnya seolah-olah memancarkan cahayak kilat, membuatnya menjadi seputih mutiara," jelas Hermione panjang lebar dengan nada yang bergetar. "Draco, kumohon. Ceritakan sesuatu padaku, aku merasa tak tenang disini. Aku harus tahu apa yang telah terjadi di Manor ini," tuntut Hermione. Draco tak berbicara sama sekali, ekspresinya datar dan jauh lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, akhirnya Draco membuka suara. "Baiklah," ujarnya kaku. Kulitnya terlihat kekuningan dan seperti api di dalam cahaya lenteranya. Matanya terlihat cekung serta berbayang. Dengan suaranya yang terdengar agak parau, ia mulai bercerita.

.

.

.

_Seorang perempuan cantik terduduk kaku di tepi ranjangnya. Matanya menatap kosong ke arah siluet pantulannya di cermin besar di hadapannya. Perempuan cantik itu mengenakan gaun pengantin megah berwarna blanch dengan ornamen bluish dan bordiran mewah di sisi-sisinya. Namun wajahnya sama sekali tak menyiratkan sedikitpun bercak-bercak kebahagiaan. Yang ada hanyalah raut kesedihan, keterpaksaan, dan kesengsaraan menjadi satu._

_"Bella. Kau sebaiknya cepat turun. Rodolphus sudah menungguimu. Pernikahan akan segera dilangsungkan." Terdengar suara dari luar kamar. Bellatrix mengusap lelehan kristal yang membasahi pipinya. Ia beranjak keluar dengan wajah muram. Sebentar lagi ia akan menikah, bersanding dengan pria yang sama sekali tak dicintainya. Pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan di Malfoy Manor. Sebuah Manor megah milik sang keluarga dari pihak adiknya._

_._

_._

_"Kau, Rodolphus Lestrange, apakah kau bersedia menerima Bellatrix Black sebagai pendampingmu, baik dikala senang maupun duka, kaya atau miskin, dan sakit atau bahagia?"_

_"Yah, aku bersedia," ujar seorang lelaki yang mengenakn jas hitam rapi dan berkelas. Pendeta itu beralih menatap Bella._

_Dan kau, Bellatrix Black, apakah kau bersedia menerima Rodolphus Lestrange sebagai pendampingmu, baik dikala senang maupun duka, kaya atau miskin, dan sakit atau bahagia?"_

_Binar mata Bellatrix memancarkan jelas rasa keraguan luar biasa. Ia masih tak menjawab, masih bungkam dengan seribu bahasa. Sesaat bibirnya terlihat terbuka seolah-olah hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sedetik berikutnya kembali mengatup rapat-rapat. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia masih sangat mencintai kekasihnya, Tom Riddle. Namun mereka tak mungkin bisa bersatu. Bella adalah keturunan bangsawan terpandang di masanya. Sementara Tom Riddle hanyalah seorang anak pelayan di Manor tersebut._

_"Aku ... A ... Akuuu bersedia—"_

_"Hentikan!" cegat suara dari kejauhan—meskipun terkesan terlambat, karena Bellatrix baru saja sudah mengucap janji setianya. Serentak semua kepala beralih menatapnya. Sesosok pemuda tampan berdiri menjulang disana. Bellatrix tertegun di tempatnya._

_"Tom," gumamnya pelan, ia merasa matanya mengkhianatinya. Hatinya berdenyar namun terasa sakit berpadu menjadi satu._

_Tanpa aba-aba, Bellatrix segera berlari ke arah pemuda itu. Meninggalkan Rodolphus, yang baru beberapa detik yang lalu menjadi suaminya._

_"Ayo lakukan sesuatu!" Jerit Rodolphus murka. Wajahnya memerah menahan setiap titik kekesalan sekaligus rasa malu yang menjalari hatinya. Dengan segera beberapa pasukan kerajaan langsung menyerang Tom Riddle dengan gamblang._

_"Hentikan! Ku mohon, jangan sakiti dia! Hentikan, tolong," raung Bellatrix menangis pilu. Tetesan-tetesan air mata mulai membanjiri wajahnya. Sementara beberapa keluarganya sudah menariknya menjauh dari Tom Riddle._

_Tom Riddle dihujani dengan beberapa tembakan tepat di wajahnya, ada juga yang menyerangnya dengan cara memanahnya. Wajahnya kini hancur tak berbentuk. Peluru-peluru dan beberapa anak panah bersarang di bagian wajah dan tubuhnya. Ia mengerang kesakitan. Wajahnya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan darah segar. Ada yang mengalir keluar dari mata, hidung, perut, dan beberapa bagian tubuh lainnya._

_"Gunakan anak panah beracu, bodoh! Lebih cepat ia mati, lebih bagus!" Pekik Rodolphus kejam dengan gaya akimbonya, memerintah beberapa prajurit disana._

_Tangis Bellatrix seketika itu menjadi pecah, tumpah ruah. Dengan segenap tenaga yang masih tersisa, ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman yang menahannya sedari tadi. Ia berlari lagi ke arah Tom Riddle yang sudah tergolek lemah tak berdaya, bisa dibilang sisa nyawanya tinggal terletak di ujung tenggorokannya._

_DDAAASSHH! Sebuah anak panah menancap tepat di punggung Bellatrix yang kini sudah dalam posisi memeluk Tom Riddle. Setitik luka di punggungnya mengeluarkan darah segar. Kedua insan itu pun limbung terjatuh di atas permadani krimsom. Darah berceceran dimana-mana, bau anyir menyeruak menusuk hidung._

_Beberapa tamu undangan, pihak keluarga, dan termasuk Rodolphus Lestrange terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana tidak? Sasaran dari panah beracun itu harusnya adalah Tom Riddle, bukannya Bellatrix, sang istrinya tercinta._

_Rodolphus terjatuh dalam posisi berlutut, kedua kaki kokohnya terasa lemah tak berdaya menopang berat tubuhnya yang terasa hampa tanpa jiwa. Sebulir air mata penyesalan mulai mengalir di wajahnya, semakin lama semakin deras._

_Yah, Bella dan Tom meninggal pada hari itu juga. Di saat yang hampir bersamaan. Malfoy Manor menjadi saksi bisu perjuangan tulus cinta rumit kedua insan tersebut._

.

.

.

Hermione membekap mulutnya tak percaya mendengarkan cerita Draco yang panjang lebar itu. Bahkan sedari tadi ia sempat menahan napasnya sejenak.

"Ja ... Jadi ... Kemungkinan besar, sosok aneh yang kulihat tadi itu adalah ... adalah, Tom Riddle?" Hermione bertanya pelan. Draco hanya mengangguk mengiakan.

"Merlin!" Hermione memekik tertahan.

"Dan tak hanya itu, hantu bibi Bella yang Merana juga sering terlihat berlalu lalang di sepanjang koridor di Malfoy Manor ini. Kadang ia menggedor-gedor pintu, menggaruk-garuk tembok, dan melakukan berbagai hal yang cukup menyeramkan," jelas Draco lagi. Hermione merasa semakin menciut di tempatnya. Berarti malam ini ia benar-benar telah melihat dua hantu sekaligus, hantu-hantu fenomenal yang sangat terkenal di Malfoy Manor—itu puntak dihitung dengan hantu di taksi tadi. Hermione bergidik sendir—merasa ngeri, bulu kuduknya kembali meremang. Hujan diluar sana tak henti-hentinya berkoar turun dan listrik pun masih padam. Benar-benar suasana yang sangat menyeramkan dan mencekam.

Hujan deras, gemuruh petir menggelegar, kilat menyambar, dan listrik padam. Dan itu semua terjadi di satu bangunan yang terkenal sangat angker seantero kota London. Malfoy Manor. Nah, sekarang apalagi? Semuanya sudah lengkap!

"Err, Draco." Hermione meraba-raba ke depan. Namun tak kunjung menemukan sosok yang dicari-carinya, hingga akhirnya lampu tiba-tiba menyala terang. Gadis itu tercengang. Draco sudah tak berada di ruangan itu, yang anehnya lentera yang dibawanya masih berdiri kokoh di dekat meja tinggi berlaci.

Kenapa bisa Hermione tak melihat pemuda itu pergi dari sana? Lagi-lagi ia merasa merinding. Hermione mulai merasa resah dan takut berada sendirian di kamar super luas itu. Dengan hati terpaksa, ia mulai beranjak meninggalkan kamar itu. Bagaimanapun juga, rasa takutnya bertambah berpuluh kali lipat kadarnya setelah Draco selesai menceritakan sejarah Malfoy Manor ini.

"Draco ... co .. co ..." Suaranya menggema di koridor sepi Malfoy Manor. Koridor yang sama dengan yang ia lewati tadi. Dengan perlahan, Hermione mulai melangkah menuruni tangga spiral nan megah itu. Namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh tangannya. Ia berjengit, masih tak berani menoleh ke belakang. Hingga sesuatu—yang entah apa itu—kembali menyentuhnya, kali ini tepat di pundaknya.

Dengan segenap keberanian yang masih tersisa, akhirnya Hermione memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang. Merlin! Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak, suaranya tercekat, dadanya sesak, peluhnya mengucur deras. Ia meneguk ludah sejenak memandangi sosok transparan itu. Sosok wanita yang mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna _blanch_ dengan bercak-bercak darah di beberapa bagiannya. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, ia berbalik sejenak dan memperlihatkan punggungnya yang masih berbekas tusukan lubang menganga yang dialiri darah. Hermione berjalan mundur dengan mata yang membeliak takut. Sosok itu terus melayang mendekatinya perlahan dan semakin dekat, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Sebuah seringai tipis terpatri di wajah pucatnya. Tangannya terulur ke depan, seperti hendak mencekik seseorang.

_'Kau harus berhati-hati anak muda. Kemalangan akan menimpamu.'_

Suara itu kembali berputar di kepalanya. Hermione mulai tak memerhatikan langkahnya hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh berguling-guling menuruni tangga. Samar-samar ia mendengar lengkingan tawa mencekam seorang wanita sebelum semuanya mengabur dan menjadi gelap.

**.**

**-OoOoO-**

**.**

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkk!" Suara jeritan itu memenuhi seantero ruangan yang di dominasi dengan warna maroon. Maniknya terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sepasang iris coklat yang berpendar lemah di balik kelopaknya. Ia terbangun, duduk dengan posisi tegak. Jemari tangannya secara refleks bergerak memegangi kepalanya, menandakan denyutan pening yang mendominasi cerebrumnya. Ia meneliti sekitarnya.

"Tenanglah, Mione," ujar seorang gadis menenangkan.

"Ginny, Harry, Ron?" Hermione bergumam pelan, merasa linglung. Sepertinya masih setengah trans. Dengan cekatan, Ginny langsung menyodorkan segelas air putih ke arahnya.

"Minumlah," Hermione masih menatap mereka dengan alis menyatu, pertanda bingung. Tapi tak urung, ia meminum air yang di sodorkan Ginny. Ia meghabiskannya dalam satu kali teguk, lalu kemudian mengelap sisa-sisa air yang tumpah di sudut-sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"Ke..Kenapa aku bisa disini?" Hermione bertanya heran, menyipitkan matanya hingga segaris. Bagaimana tidak? Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas kilasan peristiwa semalam di Malfoy Manor. Terakhir kali sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri, ia merasa tubuhnya jatuh berguling-guling menuruni tangga spiral Malfoy Manor dan samar-samar mendengar lengkingan tawa seorang wanita, yang ia ketahui adalah hantu Bellatrix Lestrange.

Dan ... Dan ... Hermione berusaha mengingat. Otaknya berpikir keras. Ah yah! Satu lagi! Dan ia merasa tubuhnya terangkat dalam sebuah dekapan hangat beraroma mint. Gadis itu sangat yakin bahwa orang yang mendekapnya itu pastilah Draco Malfoy! Yah, Draco Malfoy telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dan mengantarnya pulang kesini.

"Dimana Draco? Aku harus berterima kasih padanya," tanya Hermione sembari menatap sahabat-sahabatnya yang hanya berdiri kikuk di tempatnya, sama sekali tak terlihat ingin menyahut. Bahkan Ron terlihat hanya berpura-pura melihat ke arah luar jendela besar di kamar Hermione. Seolah-olah pemandangan di luar sana jauh lebih menarik. Hermione merengut, merasa kesal dan bingung sendiri dibuatnya karena merasa di abaikan. Ia tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Hey! Kalian kenapa, sih? Tolong, jawab aku!" Sembur Hermione galak dalam nada suara yang sedikit bergetar. Ketiga sahabatnya hanya saling melempar pandangan yang seolah-olah menyiratkan 'Kau-saja-yang-jelaskan'. Dan hingga selang beberapa menit dalam keadaan seperti itu, akhirnya Harry lah yang melangkah maju mendekati Hermione.

"Err, Mione," mulainya. "Sebenarnya kami sendiri tak begitu tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi padamu semalam. Karena kami cemas, kami mengunjungimu kesini. Dan tahu-tahu, kau sudah tergelatak lemah di teras depan rumahmu tanpa siapapun disana, termasuk ... Draco," jelas Harry. Hermione kembali menyipitkan matanya.

"Mmh ... Dan kurasa kau harus baca ini, 'Mione?" Harry berkata sangsi, menyodorkan harian Daily Prophet ke arah gadis hazel yang masih menatapnya bingung itu. Dengan sedikit ragu, Hermione mengambilnya dan mulai membacanya.

**Daily Prophet**

**"Berakhirnya Keturunan Pewaris tahta Malfoy Manor"**

**Draco Malfoy(21) akhirnya berhasil di evakuasi setelah selama dua hari mayatnya tak ditemukan pasca kecelakaan tragis yang menimpanya hari Rabu lalu. Pemuda yang diketahui merupakan pewaris tunggal Malfoy Manor—bangunan terangker di kota London—ini mengalami insiden kecelakaan di sebuah lorong sekitar Malfoy Manor, Lorong Slytherin.**

**Diduga, saat mobil audi-nya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, insiden tabrakan dengan sebuah taksi pun tak terelakkan, membuat pemuda tampan ini harus meregang nyawa di usia muda. Tak hanya itu, diketahui sang supir taksi pun meninggal dunia dengan kondisi luka parah di sekitar wajah. Dan diketahui bahwa kini jenazah Draco Malfoy telah dikebumikan—sehari setelah berhasil di evakuasi dari TKP—di Pemakaman khusus untuk Keluarga Malfoy.**

Deg! Jadi burial di pemakaman yang dilihatnya kemarin adalah ... adalah ... adalah makam Draco Malfoy? Hermione berhenti membaca koran tersebut, matanya membeliak terkejut menyadari serentetan kronika yang telah dialaminya. Jantungnya ikut berkompulsif secara kontinual, berdetak dalam kalkulasi waktu yang terasa begitu konservatif. Aliran darahnya turut bersirkulasi hingga rasanya karotidnya tak lagi berjalan sesuai dengan fungsinya.

Hermione tetiba teringat dengan taksi hantu yang ditumpanginya kemarin, sudah jelas bahwa taksi tersebutlah yang dimaksud di dalam harian Daily Prophet ini. Gambar taksi yang terpajang disana sangat mirip dengan yang dilihatnya kemarin. Dan setitik pikirannya kembali berputar, mengingat satu hal lagi.

_"Hermione, sebaiknya kau menginap saja malam ini disini. Diluar masih hujan lebat, sangat beresiko kalau kau pulang malam ini. Lagipula dua hari yang lalu, mobilku terpaksa masuk bengkel. Rusak berat. Jadi tak bisa mengantarmu pulang,"_

Hermione membekap mulutnya tak percaya. Kini ia sadar akan maksud ucapan Draco di malam itu. Dan tetiba, sebuah suara ketukan di jendela berhasil mengambil alih pusaran konsentrasinya, membuatnya kembali tersadar hingga meninggalkan fatamorgana delusinya.

Di sana, di luar jendela, seorang wanita paruh baya berpakaian coklat lusuh berjumbai dengan renda-renda kuno, rambut pirang keriting, dan sebuah kacamata besar telak menghiasi bingkai wajahnya tengah tersenyum tipis ke arahnya, lalu tak lama kemudian bibir pucat itu mulai bergerak0gerak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau selanjutnya, anak muda. Bersiaplah. Kemalangan akan menimpamu."

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pokok Author :**

1) Jika kalian merasa penasaran dan bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan wanita aneh itu, nih saya beritahu ... Dia adalah Sybil Trelawney :) Jadi silakan dibayangkan XD.

2) Disini saya sengaja membuat Bellatrix menjadi wanita yang hidup di zaman Victoria, dengan rentan waktu yang sangat jauh dari Draco. Pendeknya, disini ceritanya Draco itu bukanlah keponakan langsung dari Bellatrix.

3) Kamar yang ditempati Hermione di Malfoy Manor sebenarnya dulunya merupakan kamar dari Bellatrix Lestrange. Dan sosok aneh di lemari itu adalah sosok penampakan dari Tom Riddle dalam wujud Voldemort XD *plak.

4) Makam baru yang dilihat Hermione itu adalah makamnya Draco Malfoy dan semua kalimat bercetak miring adalah flashback dan ingatan.

5) Sebenarnya adegan di Malfoy Manor itu ingin saya tambahkan beberapa, tapi saya sadar bahwa fict ini sudah sangat kepanjangan (dan tak mungkin rasanya apabila dibagi menjadi twoshot). Nanti justru reader malah ngantuk dan bosen hehe.

6) Saya tahu fict ini sungguh panjang (total : 6.794 words without CCSL), jadi saya berterima kasih banyak kepada kalian yang sudah setia membaca hingga akhir :) *sebenarnya saya pun merasa sangsi jikalau ada yang mau baca fict saya yang kurang bermutu ini U,u

7) And the last, silakan tumpahkan pendapat kalian di kolom **REVIEW** mengenai fict ini :) Dan saya mohon maaf jika ini tak pantas disebut sebagai fic horror karena kurang seram(?) mungkin. Ini yang pertama kalinya bagi saya menulis fict dengan genre seperti ini.

.

.

.

**Salam,**

**Miss Loony.**

**(22 Juni, 2013-02.33 am)**


End file.
